Venus
by Kamelya
Summary: Mephisto découvre les joies d'être une femme mais les hormones féminines semblent lui avoir monté à la tête... Oneshot (mon premier) " enjoy


**VÉNUS**

\- HOLY FUCK mais m'avez vous vu ca? Être une femme est tellement la chose la plus fantastique au mooonde!

Mephisto s'extasiait sans gene devant le nouveau corps qu'il avait. Pour une raison quon ne connaitra peut etre jamais, il avait acquis le corps d'une femme.

\- Je pourrais conquérir le monde entier! M'avez vous vu? J'suis une vraie déesse, jme fais bander moi même!

Non loin de là se trouvait son frere cadet, Amaimon. Le Roi de la Terre écoutait maintenant depuis 10 longues minutes son ainé qui ne revenait toujours pas de sa nouvelle apparence.

\- Aniue ça va aller tu peux arrêter, tu fais peur à Behemoth a hurler comme ça.

\- T'as pas l'air de comprendre! M'as tu maté cette paire de seins? Incroyable!

Malgré le fait que Mephisto exagérait beaucoup trop la situation, Amaimon ne pouvait pas le contredire; cette dorénavent mademoiselle avait vraiment une silhouette aux courbes alléchantes. Et cette poitrine plantureuse... Amaimon ne pouvait à present plus décrocher son regard de sur ceux-ci. À chaque mouvement que faisait "sa soeur", le buste bougeait de manière à lui rappeller un crème caramel, lui mettant ainsi l'eau à la bouche. Il fixait maintenant depuis un bon moment et malgré le peu d'expression faciale quil montrait habituellement, quelque chose se cachait derrière son regard blasé.

\- Aaaah... Jai finallement capté ton attention à ce que je vois. C'est beau hein?

\- Meh... J'ai vu plus intérèssant, dit il lorsqu'il sortit de sa torpeur

\- EXCUSE MOI?! Rétorqua la plus vieille, profondément insultée.

Tandis qu'elle recommencait à hausser le ton, Amaimon se leva du divan rose où il était confortablement assis. Il avait beau le talent d'être le plus stoïque possible, sa patience avait des limites et il était encore irrité de sa première gérémiade. Il se dirigea donc vers la sortie.  
\- CEST CA VA T'EN! ET N'OSES MÊME PLUS POSER TES YEUX SUR MOI!  
Mephisto fulminait. C'était si puissant qu'on voyait une fumée dense s'échapper de ses oreilles trahissant ses origines de Gehenna. Elle réussit quand même à se calmer un peu, mais se tourna dos a lui et le bouda. Elle fut surprise par un corps qui se colla contre le sien.

\- ... Mais je peux faire avec sans problème

\- Hihi je savais que même toi tu ne pouvais y résister, le taquina t-elle.

Amaimon en profita pour finallement saisir ce qui le titillait depuis un moment. Mêmes a pleines mains, le volume de la poitrine dépassait ses paumes de mains. Heureusement qu'il avait ses griffes afin de contenir le reste... La sensation sous ses doigts était exquise, et même s'il le niait, il n'avait jamais été indifférent face à cet atout féminin. Mais c'est alors que Mephisto se tourna brusquement et lui colla la gifle du siècle, littérallement.

\- Tu m'insultes gratuitement et deux secondes plus tard tu essaies d'en profiter? T'en as du culot toi.

Le cadet resta un moment immobile, réalisant peu à peu ce qui venait de se passer. C'est alors qu'un déclic se passa dans son esprit, comme si un défi venait d'être lancé: maintenant Amaimon voulait jouer. Lorsqu'il a nouveau fait face a Mephisto, il mordillait son pouce au sang. Évidemment l'ainée le savait aussi. C'est alors que Amaimon se jeta sur celle-ci, accompagne d'un baiser fiévreux. Sa bouche dévia jusqu'au cou, laissant des marques sur son passage. Il prit sa nouvelle soeur par le collet et le dirigea vers la chambre. C'était l'occasion de rêve. Habituellement quand ils commencait ce petit jeu, il finissait toujours soumis mais cette fois ci, il était supérieur face a ce corps fragile mais tant bien appétissant. Il commenca à le dévêtir, découvrant un soutien-gorge agencé à ses collants. Il prit un moment pour plonger le visage dans le buste. La sensation chaude et moelleuse lui provoca un frisson à l'échine. Il lui enleva ensuite ses pantalons bouffants pour y découvrir que ses collants n'étaient qu'enfait des bas attachés à des jarretelles. Décidément il était vraiment gâté. Il l'emmena dans le lit à proximité. Malgré son impatience il prit le temps de caresser chaque parcelle de peau, gratifié par les soupirs de Mephisto. Il eut la delicate attention de prendre soin de ces cuisses enrobées à la perfection en donnant des baisers ou mème en les parcourant de sa langue. Plus le temps passait, plus Mephisto s'affaiblissait. Son souffle accélerait peu à peu, les yeux mi-clos. Ayant assez attendu à son gout, Amaimon déboucla sa ceinture. Le tintement métallique alerta sur le coup son ainée. Avant même qu'elle eut le temps de protester, son frere lui parsema le ventre de bisous tout en remontant vers le cou. Pour lui c'était le moment ou jamais, mais a la seconde ou Mephisto sentit ses cuisses se faire écarter, elle s'écria en panique:

\- Ens Zwei Drei! ?

C'est alors que les deux démons furent enveloppés dans un gros nuage de fumée rose rempli d'étoiles aux couleurs pastel. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, Amaimon apercut avec stupeur qu'elle était maintenant une fille elle aussi.

\- Mais toi aussi t'es pas mal canon ma mignone

Tout a coup gênée d'avoir perdu tout pouvoir masculin, Amaimon ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait de nouveau soumise. Mais malgré son corps plus jeune, elle avait tout de même de belles proportions. Tout à coup elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans sa bouche. Elle tira la langue afin de voir ce qui clochait pour apercevoir ce qui semblait etre un piercing

\- Tu es quelqu'un de très douée avec sa bouche alors je me suis dit qu'un p'tit bonus ne nous fera pas de tort ma belle, lui expliqua t-elle tout en ajoutant un clin d'oeil.

Ce fut autour de Mephisto de dévêtir sa nouvelle soeur. Et c'est avec un sourire bien malicieux qu'elle dévoila sous les étoffes surperflues un merveilleux corset agrémenté de dentelle.

\- Wow j'suis vraiment bonne pour trouver ce qui te met en valeur ~

Amaimon ne fit que la moue, atterrée par son echec. Une chance en or venait de lui glisser entre les doigts, et de justesse enplus. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarquait même plus Mephisto qui continuait a la déshabiller. Lorsque que ses pantalons furent enlevés, sa queue s'agita nerveusement. Elle s'enroula par la suite autour de ses hanches telle une protection. La plus vieille regarda la scène avec un sourire narquois et approcha afin de l'embrasser. Le contact des levres charnues fut pour elle le signe qu'elle était aux anges. Tandis que le baiser se réchauffait, un appendice mauve profita du moment de faiblesse de la cadette pour aller s'accrocher à sa semblable. Le point faible par excellence d'un démon est de loin sa queue; Amaimon hoqueta et c'est à ce moment que Mephisto lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. La jeune fille aux cheveux verts embarqua dans le jeu et lécha cette bouche bien gourmande. L'ainée ouvra celle-ci et leurs langues embarquèrent dans une danse endiablée. Les corps se collait et mouvait l'un contre l'autre. Mephisto prit sa soeur par la taille et la fit asseoir à califourchon sur elle. Tout en glissant les doigts sur la queue qui tremblait sous chaque contact, elle regardait avec envie ce corps qui n'était que pour elle.

\- Alors Imouto, qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire de toi

\- Tu m'as habillée en dominatrice, peut-être que Ane-san veut être soumise et humiliée...

Elle n'avait pas tort: dans cette tenue, sa cadette avait l'air puissante. N'acceptant pas ce statut (ni d'ailleurs la pointe d'arrogance dans le commentaire), elle prononca sa phrase magique et le corset disparut, laissant Amaimon la poitrine à découvert. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se cacher a l'aide de ses mains mais c'était peine perdue. Mephisto mit ses mains ds le creux de ses reins, ce qui eut pour effet de faire cambrer sa cadette. Du coup elle se prit un buste bien fourni en plein visage et elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'en plaindre. Elle se mit a suçoter ces boutons de chair qui réagissaent à ses attentions. Ses griffes montaient et descendait le long du dos, laissant des traces rougeâtres sur celui-ci. Amaimon parcoura en retour de ses mains délicates les flancs de son ainée, ce qui lui donna un terrible frisson. Ses ongles laissèrent tranquille ce dos maintenant meurtri et par stupeur sa bouche perdit prise sur la peau quelle s'amusait tant à narguer. Plu par la réaction elle continua donc à passer ses doigts baladeurs sur le corps de Mephisto et ses hanches commencerent légèrement à onduler sur celle-ci. Juste pour tourmenter. La plus vieille se redressa, passa donc une jambe par-dessus celle de la cadette et elle débuta la position des ciseaux. La température monta rapidement entre les deux démones et des soupirs de plus en plus saccadés se fit entendre. La jeune femme aux yeux verts passa ses bras autour de sa soeur, fermement aggrippée à ses épaules. Des gémissements étaient maintenant au rendez-vous et venu au temps du non retour, la plus jeune se décolla, ce qui lui mérita un grondement de mécontement de la part de l'ainée. Elle l'ignora et la poussa afin quelle se couche et sa tête s'enfouit entre les cuisses chaudes de Mephisto. Elle enleva ensuite cette dernière couche de tissu qui l'empêchait d'avoir accès à ce quelle désirait et observa avec délice son chef-d'oeuvre suite à la partie de jambes croisées. C'est alors qu'elle donna le premier coup de langue; la tête de la Reine du Temps bascula vers l'arrière, le regard perdu dans le plaisir. Plus Amaimon la travaillait et plus les plaintes se faisait perçevoir. Lorsqu'elle eu l'endroit parfait l'autre ne pu se retenir de saisir la tignasse de la plus jeune et de lui donner un coup de bassin au visage. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, sa jeune semblable savait pertinemment comment utiliser ce bijou logé entre ses lèvres et elle ne pouvait être qu'aux anges. Bougeant en symbiose avec ce talentueux muscle humide la demoiselle à la chevelure violette fut soudainement frappée par l'extase et apprippant toujours la soumise, elle chevaucha cette bouche le temps de son orgasme, la lâchant ensuite pour redescendre tranquillement sur terre ainsi que de calmer sa respiration irrégulière. Amaimon quant à elle essuya cette bave et le débordement de plaisir de Mephisto qui lui avait coulé jusqu'au menton. Mephisto lui donna un baiser rempli de passion et se leva pour aller chercher on-ne-sait trop quoi. La cadette était mitigée entre l'anxiété et l'excitation. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce que sa soeur tramait. Elle revint avec plusieurs items que malheureusement l'autre ne pu analyser puisque celle-ci venait de s'élancer sur elle. Elle n'eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle se retrouva les mains liées dans le dos. Elle vint pour dire son mot et la voilà maintenant dépourvue de parole après s'être fait baillonner avec sa propre cravate! C'est alors qu'une pluie de marmonage sur un ton rageur s'abatit sur Mephisto qui s'en ficha complètement.

\- Roooh arrête moi ces reproches incompréhensibles, je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçue ma chérie , lui rétorqua-t-elle simplement.

Les injures mystères s'arrêtèrent brusquement. L'ainée tenait un drôle d'appareil et dorénavent le questionnement se lisait sur le visage de la plus jeune. Cela possédait un manche et au bout, une énorme boule métallique rose s'imposait. La prisonnière n'était pas du tout rassurée.

\- Tu aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est, hein? Et bien voilà!

Au même moment, elle activa l'engin et un bruit vombrissant émana de la chose. Elle arracha à la hâte les sous-vêtements d'Amaimon et elle colla la machine sur son clitoris. Sa réaction fut comme si elle reçut un choc: son corps en entier se raidit d'un seul coup et un cri s'échappa de sa bouche ligotée. Mephisto commença à faire de petits cercles à l'aide du vibromasseur et la captive se tortilla comme un ver. Afin d'éviter qu'elle ne gesticule trop, l'ainée enroula un bras ferme au niveau de son bassin. Comme si ce n'était pas assez cruel, Mephisto arrêta subitement le jouet et s'en alla dans une autre pièce, laissant la pauvre Amaimon seule et insatisfaite. Elle réussit à dégager le baillon d'entre ses dents et appella désespérément sa grande soeur.

\- Aaaah... M-Mephistoo! Nnng, ne.. fuu.. Ne me laisses pas comme ça... Ahhh, aaaah... S'il te plait, je.. Ugh, ferais tout ce que tu voudraaAAH..

Qui aurait pu résister à une telle voix abusée par la luxure.. Son bourreau revint, mais cette fois avec un godemichet, lui aussi d'ailleurs rose, attaché a ses hanches.

\- Tout ce que je voudrais? Mh.. Ça devient intéressant..

Elle la rejoignit dans le fameux lit qui était le sien enleva définitivement la cravate, trop avide de la voix de sa cadette. Elle se mit à genoux, ses bras sur le matelas la soutenant.

\- Commence donc par me chevaucher ça tiens.

Alors que Amaimon se positionnait devant elle, cette dernière hochant la tête négativement.  
\- Dans l'autre sens ma belle, lui dit-elle avec un sourire dévoreur.  
La jeune aux yeux couleur ciel s'exécuta et elle fut sans préavis soulevée par les fesses pour être empalée sur le godemichet.

\- AAAaaaAAah! Fuck.. Uuuugh.. C'est tellement gros.. Uf, uf..

Mephisto ne pouvait pas rêver mieux! Dévierger sa petite soeur aussi sauvagement qui s'exclamait à present de façon si grossière.. Voilà la signification de vivre dans le péché et la perversion..  
Amaimon bondissait sur le jouet et l'extase qui s'était dissipé auparavant revenait en force. L'ainée prit à nouveau le vibromasseur et le frotta frénétiquement sur le bouton de chair encore sensible de la précédente attaque. La cadette tentait tant bien que mal de contenir ses gémissements mais Mephisto n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée; elle lui mordit donc violemment l'épaule et Amaimon lâcha une puissante plainte. La plus vieille plongea ses doigts entre les lèvres entrouvertes de sa soeur, pour mieux écouter sa voix qui devenait de plus en plus éreintée avec le temps. La cadence se fit plus vite, l'autre main se démenait sur son clitoris, la fin approchait.

\- Plus vite haa, plus fort! Ane-san.. défonce-moi.. KyaaaAAAAH!

Et voilà, c'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Mephisto dérapa plus loin dans la débauche. Sa main délaissa son emplacement dans la muqueuse de sa soeur et se crampona à la hanche de sa soeur et passa à la vitesse supérieure.

\- Anf.. Anf.. AAAH OUIIII C'EST SI BON COMME ÇA, Nghh aarrghhf...

Le filet de salive dégoulinait le long de sa joue et ses yeux larmoyaient tant l'exstase était présent. L'ainée allait si profond qu'elle frappait de plein fouet à tous coups le point G d'Amaimon. La pauvre ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Et comme prédit, un mouvement de hanche fut le déclencheur de l'apogée et la Reine de la Terre atteint un orgasme comme elle n'en a jamais eu dans toute son existance et un hurlement rauque l'accompagna. Après un silence qui n'était brisé que par le souffle des deux femmes l'une d'elle parla enfin.

\- C'était bon ma belle? Moi j'ai bien aimé t'écouter tout au long de cette baise. C'était aussi joussif que pour toi, ha!

La cadette aurait bien ajouté son mot mais elle avait tant criée qu'elle était temporairement aphone, sans aucune possibilité de faire sortir un son de cette gorge blessée.

\- Ahahahaahahah, c'est pas grave ma mignonne, tu m'en parleras quand ta voix coopérera de nouveau

La muette souria, et s'écrasa lourdement contre le lit, épuisée. Losque Mephisto se débarassa de tous les jouets et détacha finallement Amaimon, elles se lovèrent l'une contre l'autre et tombèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

FIN.


End file.
